


Black + White: Exotic Nightclub

by SolamenteCelia



Series: Skunk musk erotica [4]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, Skunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolamenteCelia/pseuds/SolamenteCelia
Summary: Sometimes, prank wars are taken too far.Based on a request from a LOVELY donor
Series: Skunk musk erotica [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157222
Kudos: 16





	Black + White: Exotic Nightclub

"Is the blindfold really necessary?"

"Yes, of course it's necessary!" Dianne insisted.

"But it feels so stupid!"

"I just"—she snickered—"really want it to be a surprise, ok?"

"I told you already, you don't have to get me anything for my birthday—especially when it's a full week from now!"

"I couldn't wait until April 8th! I wanted to see the look on your face now."

Marcelline groaned. "Fine. But this just means I'll have to really do something special for your birthday."

Dianne giggled again as she led her blindfolded friend into the storefront with the sign overhead that read in a stylish font "Black + White".

The two had been in something of a prank war for years now. In fact, it stretched all the way back to when they were in high school, but it'd only ramped up in ferocity over the past year or so. Despite this, they seemed to have only grown closer and closer even as their squabble raged on.

Today was April Fool's day. Dianne could think of no better time to finally unleash a prank she'd been planning for quite some time now. Despite its long planning process, she still dealt with nagging thoughts that this could be a step too far. Specifically, thebidea was to trick her best gal pal into entering and participating in the events that took place inside an erotic nightclub… staffed entirely by skunk ladies.

It was a relatively old phenomenon that seemed to only now be gaining serious, nearly mainstream attention. Ever since skunks have existed, there have been guys—as well as a few women (@me)—who found themselves, for whatever reason, immensely turned on by the idea of being sprayed or otherwise filthily abused by skunk women. There was even a skunk girl at the high school Dianne and Marcy had attended who was once approached by a man offering her $300 to lift her skirt up and give him a quick blast. She declined, and that man was later arrested for soliciting a minor for a fetishistic sexual act, but his actions just showed that there were some people in the world who would pay good money just to be subjected to one of the foulest scents imaginable.

Only relatively recently, it seemed, was this sort of torture slowly becoming commodified. Little storefronts were popping up in city after city that customers could visit and, for a fee, have a member of the mephitidae family discharge her scent glands all over them. Not all of these establishments were hosted solely by females, of course, but they did seem to be the most popular gender choice by far. The quantity of musk discharged and time spent with the lady before, during, and after the spraying varied depending on the consumer's preference, as well as their wallet. Long visits could cost patrons a fair amount of money.

And Dianne did indeed pay a pretty penny for this. It cost her a few hundred dollars just to line up what she had reserved for Marcelline that evening. Still, despite the money she had to fork over, she was pretty sure it would be worth it just to see the look on Marcy's face as she stumbled out of there. The last prank Marcelline had pulled on her was getting her a bath bomb that, when dropped into water, revealed itself to be a stink bomb. After something like that, Dianne felt that a prank like this, although almost certain to make her friend hate her for a little while, should more than get her back for that.

"Wait right here," Dianne said, firmly placing her hands on Marcy's shoulders. "I'm gonna get everything set up inside before you go in, ok?"

"C'mon," Marcelline whined. "Can't I take my blindfold off now, see where we are, and that'll be the surprise?"

"No way! Ugh, don't be so impatient. I'll just be a minute."

"Fine."

"Just a minute." Dianne headed inside and approached the man at the front desk.

"Good afternoon."

"'Afternoon. I have an appointment for my friend over there at 2."

He leaned over the desk to glance at her outside and sighed. "Policy requires that all parties entering our scent chambers fully consent to what will happen in there and know the safe word."

"Oh, yeah, she does," Dianne lied through her teeth.

He raised an eyebrow. "Then why is she blindfolded?"

"It's, um, part of our kink," she nodded along.

"I hear that a lot…" he muttered as he typed into the computer on top of the counter. "Well, I'll need you to sign off for her then." He slid her a clipboard.

"Easy enough."

"But just know that, if she does in fact not consent to this, and if she truly does not know the safe word and her pleas for mercy are genuine and not a part of her kink, signing off on this paper makes you wholly liable for any damages she may decide to sue for."

That made Dianne pause. This would really be a test of how strong her friendship with Marcy was. She was pretty sure she would be able to see this as a joke—albeit a really, really cruel one—and not break up their entire relationship just to sue Dianne to make up for the experience.

She nodded, then scribbled her signature on the paper. The man on the other side of the desk looked at her for a moment as if asking whether Dianne was sure, then took the clipboard back.

"Right," he said. "Well, you'll be in chamber three," he said and pointed a short distance down a nearby hall. "We at Black + White hope you enjoy your visit."

Dianne smirked, headed outside, and grabbed her friend again.

"Finally," Marcelline said. "It's hot out there."

"I know, I know," the other woman said. "You can sit down in just a moment though."

"This place smells funny. Is that weed?"

Dianne panicked a bit. "Uh, well—"

She opened the door to scent chamber three, and shortly after stepping in, loud club music—the kind that was heavy in bass and had a pounding beat to it—started to play.

"I'll give you a hint!" Dianne shouted over the music. "We are at a certain type of club!"

Marcy was starting to feel confident that she knew where she was: Dianne had taken her to a gay strip club. Both ladies loved looking at the nude male figure, so this really would be a treat for both of them.

"I think I know where we are!" Marcelline shouted over the music as well.

Dianne didn't reply.

"We're at a—" She was cut off when she felt somebody's bristly fur tickle the tip of her nose. "Ooo!" she cooed excitedly. "I must be getting a private dance from one of them…"

Again, her friend did not reply.

"Can I take my—"

Her words were cut off by a stream of warm fluid assaulting the center of her face. She was stunned at first. Being squirted with some hot juice was the last thing she was expecting at that moment. Her immediate thought was that she'd been taken to some sort of urine fetishist nightclub. But that notion was immediately dispelled when the smell hit.

An unbelievably foul mephitis streamed into Marcy's nostrils, through her sinuses, and finally to her brain, where it felt like the fumes were rotting her dome from the inside out. Nothing in the universe, she was convinced, could ever smell quite as disgusting as the abomination that Marcy had just inhaled. It was awe-inspiring, except in the most repulsive possible kind of way.

She yelped loudly enough for anyone to hear over the booming music and covered her nose with her hands as she sank to her knees. All that hand motion did, however, was push the scent even more into her nose by trapping it in a closed space with her nostrils. She quickly abandoned that idea and let her hands fall limp again.

The stuff was so bad that Marcelline couldn't even detect what it smelled like at first. All her senses were telling her was that it was _awful_. Not only was her nose in agony, but it stung against her skin as well. The slightly tingly sensation wasn't nearly as offensive as the smell, but it definitely didn't improve her overall experience.

Once the initial shock finally subsided, it quickly became apparent what fluid this was. There was only one creature on the planet that was capable of creating and unleashing a stench so vile: skunks.

More pieces started to click into place in Marcy's mental puzzle then. This wasn't a gift from Dianne for her birthday; this was the next escalation in their ongoing prank war. She didn't choose today because it was exactly a week before her birthday; she picked it because it was April Fool's Day. She couldn't believe it took her this long to figure out she'd been tricked.

In a perhaps misguided act of defiance, Marcy yanked the blindfold off over her head. Once she was able to squint past the tears forming in her eyes due to just how toxic and irritating the air around her was, she was greeted by the round, black-furred ass of an anthropomorphic skunk woman.

Looking past the lady whose weapon was still locked, loaded, and focused squarely on Marcy, she could see a glass window installed into one of the walls of this small space she found herself in. On the other side of the glass seemed to be some sort of observation room, and in that room was the friend who'd brought her here, Dianne. The stench of the girl seemed to be so intense that, even on the opposite side of a glass, and presumably vacuum-sealed window, she still had equipped a clothespin to pinch her nostrils shut.

When the two ladies made eye contact, Dianne just smiled and waved. It was at that moment that Marcelline decided she would have her revenge for this.

Before she could plan much about what form that revenge would take, some developments started to take place in front of her. Two additional skunk ladies stepped out from in front of the one that'd just sprayed her. Marcy couldn't believe it. Dianne had really gone all-out for this and gotten her a package to ensure she not only suffered greatly, but also would struggle for a long, long time to get this smell off.

Predictably, the other two skunks turned their backs to Marcy, bent over slightly, and lifted their tails. "No, please…" the human begged. One dusting with that unspeakably wretched musk was enough to redefine her entire conception of suffering. She didn't even want to begin to imagine what two at a time—or worse, all three—would do to her.

_Psss!_

_Pssssst!_

The two ladies on either side of the first unloaded. Marcelline had heard tales of how lethally accurate this species was, so she didn't even try to move out of the way. She just happened to have been peering at the skunk on the right's anus, and she was actually able to catch a glimpse of the two fleshy nubs that dispensed this ungodly concoction of noxious chemicals.

Marcy squeezed her eyes shut hard before the musk could actually reach her face, and she was grateful she did. By far, the worst effect of the skunks' spray was the smell, but Marcy was also aware of the horrible stinging of the eyes as well as temporary blindness she'd heard spray victims report before. She wasn't interested in adding a total loss of vision to the already abhorrent equation, so she kept those eyes shut as tight as she could.

The smell she was blasted with was just as bad as the first spraying, except it was at least twice as strong thanks to the two newcomers. She knew better than to scream this time. When she had the first time, a small amount of the aerosolized musk managed to make its way into her maw. That nasty taste was not one she was looking to experience the doubled intensity of.

She didn't feel like she could even support herself anymore. Being sprayed with the sulfur-rich streams from three skunks was just too much for her and sapped away her strength to carry on. She leaned backwards, then collapsed onto her back against the slick wood floor.

The skunk girls, however, were not finished with her. Dianne had paid good money for her friend to receive a full, triple-team experience, and Marcy was going to get it.

The first skunk to have sprayed stood up, walked over to Marceline's pathetic, collapsed body, placed her feet firmly on either side of the poor girl's head, and fired.

_Fsssshhhhh!_

Marcy never even had any idea that skunks could spray for that long. This lady must truly be a seasoned professional. She only wished that her talents weren't wasted on someone who didn't and never would enjoy a single second of this torture.

She gagged as the individual musk droplets dripped down onto her face. She thrashed her head from side to side just trying to avoid being splashed, but all this seemed to do was coat her face more evenly in pure skunk essence.

Once the last drop fell, Marcy finally felt like she was safe to cough. She did so with her head turned to the side, just in case the sadistic skunk mistress decided to double-tap. To her surprise, she did indeed refrain, giving her a moment to recuperate just a bit.

Just then, she got an idea. There was no way that a legal service could ever do what they were doing to Marcy without a safe way to get out of the situation. In depraved, consensual-non-consensual sex acts like this, there was usually a certain way to ask the partner or partners to stop. "S-safe word…" she choked out. "Safe word."

One of the skunk girls spoke, "Doesn't that mean we should stop?"

The other skunk not currently standing over the human's body answered. "No, honey. You're still new. Clients pretend to forget their safe words all the time. They find it very sexy to act like they're not into this."

"I'm really not into this!" Marcy insisted.

"See? They get off to the idea of being powerless. Now get into position."

The one who tried to pause the session when Marcelline tried to mutter the safe word turned around and bent over. Meanwhile, the one assuring her it was all fine got behind Marcy and knelt down.

She propped the limp human girl up and rested her back against her chest so that she was now in a partially reclined sitting position. The skunk who'd just dribbled her musk onto her face from above then knelt down as well, placed a hand on Marcy's chin, then pinched her cheeks.

Before she knew what was happening, she was already in perhaps the worst position yet. Her mouth was being pinched open, and a skunk anus was pointed directly at her face. They were about to force-feed her this revolting sewage.

She panicked. Suddenly finding herself imbued with massive amounts of energy due to the need to preserve her taste buds, she struggled to break free, stand up, anything! The ladies holding her down, although initially caught off guard by the girl snapping from totally limp to fighting for life, managed to restrain her after just a second.

Marcy's eyes darted around the room. She was looking for something—anything!—she could use to avoid getting sprayed right in the mouth. She locked eyes one more time with Dianne on the other side of the glass. She looked almost apologetic for what she'd subjected her best friend to. 'Don't be sorry,' Marcy thought. 'Save that for when I finally get you back for this.'

Her eyes kept scanning the room. She glanced at the skunk girl's asshole in front of her to gauge how much time she had left, and that's when it happened.

_Psh!_

_Fssshh!!_

_Ssssssspt!!!_

Her ass hissed with each blast like air being released from a pressurized can. Marcy felt like she was watching every individual drop of sick skunk juice in that first round as it travelled a few feet through the air from that girl's crack straight to her face. This time, she'd been too preoccupied with her mouth to think to close her eyes. She would regret that shortly.

Not one square inch of Marceline's face was spared from the skunk's vile attack. It got all of it—her eyes, face, nose, lips, mouth, everything. She even felt some land in and cling to her eyelashes. Everything burned, but nothing quite as badly as her nose did. This skunk's musk smelled like burning garbage topped with rotting meat and just about all the excrement ever produced in this world. This girl must have been some sort of protégé for this establishment, because her musk was on its very own level of ferocious terribleness that she hadn't been able to appreciate when paired with the other skunk's musk. And she was unfortunate to have received not one, not two, but three equally killer blasts of the stuff.

Though her sprays resembled a shotgun blast in how it dispersed all over Marcy's face, it was immediately clear what her target was: her mouth. And she hit the bullseye each time. Whereas the rest of her face had received mere droplets—which were absolutely bad enough on their own—her mouth received two thick, hot streams of musk that felt distinctly more tight and direct when compared to what the rest of her face got.

The taste as the streams landed right on her tongue, interestingly enough, tasted almost exactly the same as it smelled. It was, however, the sharp shift from the assault on Marcy's sense of smell to her sense of taste that added a whole new dimension of suffering to the experience. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe it at all. Hell itself surely couldn't be any worse than this. She'd reached peak misery, and there was no way to ever experience more pain, misery, and disgust.

And her gut agreed, as it started to push up against her chest. Deep, throaty gags came from the girl as bile rose in her stomach.

"Well, Rosie, you've done it again," one of the other skunks commented. "You've made a customer puke. Way to go, girl."

Just as the vomit made it to her mouth, the third skunk slid a bucket under Marcy's jaw. "Blaaeugh!" she groaned as she threw up into the rubber vessel. It wasn't even a few seconds more before the second wave came up.

Marcy hardly noticed, but it was at about this time that the music shut off. Her other senses were under such a barrage of nastiness that she'd all but forgotten she even had a sense of hearing.

The lights turned on next. Previously they'd been set quite dim to mimic the lighting of a nightclub, but that act was over now. The girls all said something Marcy couldn't even find the strength to decipher before they filed out.

In a short break from emptying out the contents of her stomach, she looked up from the bucket and at Dianne still on the other side of the glass. 'Just you wait…'

…

"Bleugh!!"

———

Marcy made it back to her house just as the sun was setting. As evil as Dianne had been to her that day, she'd at least been considerate enough to pick a skunky whorehouse less than a quarter of a mile from Marcy's apartment building. Marcy, of course, would not be allowed to ride back in Dianne's car. If she so much as sat down in there, the entire vehicle would never smell the same again.

The walk back home, however short, was still humiliating. Those who had been paying enough attention to identify her as the source of the vile miasma making its way down the sidewalk were careful to cross the street long before encountering her. Those not as attentive, however, would wait until they were within ten feet of her, then jump back as if repelled by the wrong end of a magnet. They'd then proceed to mutter something nasty as they covered their nose and mouth and hurried past Marcy.

But at least she had been lucky enough to be given a complimentary skunk musk cleaning set from the man at the front desk on her way out. She was eager to use it the second she got home.

As soon as she stepped into her unit, however, her roommate stopped her. "No!" she shouted. "Nuh-uh. You're not bringing that in here."

"But I—" She held up the back of cleaning supplies.

"No!" the roommate shouted right back. "There's a hose out back. You'll be using that."

Not enough fight left in her to argue against a roommate who had just as much ownership over the apartment as she did, Marcy turned around and descended the stairs back down to the ground level.

'This is humiliating…' she thought to herself as she applied cold hose water along with the various potions she hoped would alleviate the stench. They seemed to be working, but not as quickly as she would've liked. It seemed removing this stuff would be a slow, laborious process, and more likely than not it would need to be repeated over several days.

But that wasn't such a bad thing. Itgave her even more time to scheme her revenge against Dianne.


End file.
